


'Til the End

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to be alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



> Thanks to Drivven for Beta reading.

"It could work Spock. I researched it, tested our blood. Please," Kirk begged softly.

Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying, "Your request is illogical."

Kirk smiled and shook his head. "Perhaps from your point of view, but look at it from mine. In my lifetime, I have had many partners. I loved each one until the end. I took my vows very seriously, 'Until Death Do We Part.' I watched them all age, grow sick, and ultimately die. Each death hurt. It never eases. I never asked anyone to remain with me before, never offered them the bite. You, are the one I want to spend forever with. No more vows, except the vow of forever. I can’t watch you die like the others. Please!"

Spock reached out his hand and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "We all die, Jim. It is the natural order of things. I must decline your offer. I promise; if it is within my power, you may join me on my last journey. It is not forever. However, it is until the end… for both of us."

Jim laid his head on his lover's shoulder, resisting the urge to bite and take what was his. "I'll take whatever you are willing to give me." Perhaps, this time, it really would be until the end.

~Fin~


End file.
